Problems from the past: the hatching
by whenicantofly421
Summary: Finally Toothless and Snowfire have a child, but their problems don't stop to here, they will have a new problems, Toothless will learn her on new things and more... [R&R]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter [1]**

 **After six months...**

 **[Snowfire POV]**

When I wake up Toothless didn't was in the cave so I go to the egg and I lay next to it and Toothless land behind me and he say "how are you?" and I say "I'm fine, I cant wait more." and he say "me too, I bring breakfast." and he give me one barrel, and we started to eat, when we done he say "six mouths passed without something bad to happen." and I say "you are right." and he hug me, and I say "so how we will name him?" and he say "what if it be she?" and I say "you are right, lets we wait." he smiled, after a few minutes I hear a cracking sound, and I say "its hatching." when the egg broke from it leave a female Night fury, and Toothless say "how we will name her?" and I say "I don't know, do you know any names?" and he say "yes, Moontail or Snowscale." and I say "what you like more?" and he say "I like more Snowscale." and I say "alright." and he say "so what we will do with her, we need to learn her than the humans can hurt her and this will be hard because she will grow on human island." and I say "we will learn her, but we will give on her something what we never had." and he say "what?" and I say "parents." he hug me and he say "we need to tell on everyone who we know." and I say "and on him?" he look to the ground and he say "yes." and I say "who will watch her until we are telling on everyone?" and he say "Hiccup will watch her." and I say "she is newborn, lets we get her with us." and he say "alright." he get her and he put her on his head, and he say "this will cost a lot of time to we visit everyone." and I say "you are right, if we use the it she will be blown from you." and we take off.

 **[Snowscale POV]**

When we arrived on any strange island, there came a two dragons the male was a gray with strange wounds on his skin and the female was a normal but something in her scare me, and he say "she is beautiful." and my mum say "thank you." and she say "so how much longer she will stay with you?" and my dad say "I never will leave her." and my mum say "alright brother, now we will go to his brother, if you want come later." and he say "alright." and my mum grab me and she put me on her head, and we take off.

This time we go on different island, there almost didn't have a so much trees, we started to walk around and we found two kids they was playing, when they saw us they came and they say "who is she?" and my dad say "she is the our child, where are our parents?" and they say "they are in the cave." and my parents go in the cave but they leave me with this kids, and the biggest say "so what is your name?" I tried to talk but I failed, and the smallest say "she is newborn she cant to talk.", after few minutes my parents returned with two different dragons and the male say "she is beautiful." and my dad say "thank you." and he say "give on her this what we didn't had." I was interesting for what he was talking and my dad say "of course." and he say "alright, what I can to say now, you have everything, mate, child and you are alpha on a island." and my dad say "yes." and my mum say "so now we will need to go to him." and my dad say "I don't really want to we go to him but we need to do it." and he say "hey brother. before you take off, did you will come again?" and my dad say "yes." and my dad grab me and he put me on his head and we take off.

 **[Snowfire POV]**

Until we was flying I say "this will cost us a two days to we go." and he say "I know but we cant use it, she will be blown." and I say "lets we just try." and he say "alright." and we started to lighting, when we arrived there didn't have anybody on the beach so we land and Snowscale jumped from his head, and I say "this is the last time when we will see him." and he say "lets we just go, I don't want to we stay too much long here." and we go in the cave, I entered first and Firestone say "Snowfire, are you back?" and I say "you know what is doing when someone have a baby, this is the reason why we are here." and Toothless and Snowscale entered in the cave, and Firestone say "she is pretty, did she can to talk?" and I say "still no." and Firestone say "I too wanted to we have a child but whatever, I want only to you be a happy." and I say "thank you." and Toothless say "lets we go back." and Firestone say "bye." and we take off.

When we returned he say "ah, we forget to feed her!" and he take off, when he returned he didn't was alone he was with Hiccup, and Toothless give few fishes on Snowscale and she started to eat them, Hiccup started to caressing her, and she bite his fingers and he say "that hurts." and she again started to eat the fish, and Hiccup say "so where you gone, we haven't seen from a six moths." and Toothless smiled to him and Hiccup say "I hope any day I will can to understand what you say." and Hiccup hug him, and Hiccup say "alright buddy, I have to go now, I too have a family and if you want you can to help on us with the new feeding station it will be a smaller but it will have a bigger storage." and Toothless smiled to him, and Hiccup leave the cave, and I say "so did you will help on him with this?" and he say "no, we will help on him." and I say "alright." and Snowscale started to watch the barrel and Toothless say "I guess she want more." and he pushed the barrel and it fall, and Snowscale started to eat, and I say "she will have a great childhood than us." and he say "she will have great childhood and great life." and he hug me, and I say "but what if every thing repeat, what if my past repeat and she lose us?" and he say "don't worry I will be here to protect you and her from everything." and I say "thank you, did you want any day to we tell on for our past." and he say "alright, but she need to grow because your past is not for small kids." I smiled and I say "you are right." and Snowscale started to watch us, and he say "alright, this was everything now you can to go." and I say "what do you mean... no don't do this, you promised me!" and I grab her and I put her on my head, and he say "hey, wait, wait, I was joking, I just wanted to see what you will do." and I say "this is not funny!" and he say "I'm sorry." and I say "alright." and I returned her on the ground, and she say "mum, daddy." and I say "her first words." and he say "do you want to we show you the island on what you will live?" and she say "y-yes." and we started to walk, and she say "mum,daddy, wait me." I returned and I drab her and I put her on my head, and we continue, when we arrived.

 **[Snowscale POV]**

When we arrived, my dad say "in this houses live the humans, they are friendly and they love us." and we go to a strange building with the things what gives food, and my dad say "this is the feeding station, from there you will get your breakfast and dinner but when you grow." and next this we go to a strange place, there was have so much water, I jumped from the head of my mom and I go to drink some water and my dad say "this is the harbor, there are and more building on this island but we will show you them later." and one big wooden house arrived and my dad say "this is ship, from there comes the fish." and from the ship fall a ladder, I climb it and I go in the ship and my parents say "wait us." when I entered in the ship there was have a two ladders the one was goin on up and the other was going on down, I go down and it was full with the things what gives a food, I jumped in one of them but it was empty I tired to leave but it was too much high, and my parents came and my mum say "she is somewhere here." and I say "I'm here." and they pushed the barrel and it fall and I leave, and my mum say "don't do this again." and I say "alright." and my dad say "lets we go back in the cave.", when we returned my dad say "alright Snowscale its time to you sleep." I lay on the ground and I fall asleep.

 **[Snowfire POV]**

I say "it was long day." and he say "there will have and more long days now we will need to learn her to shoot, to fly, but I don't like the part when she will grow and she will need to leave us." and I say "I too don't like it but we nothing can to do, we passed along road before we can have her and I love her." and he say "and this road will become and longer but I hope than she never will have our problems." and I say "me too, but I more hope to my past don't repeat because this is terrible to lose your family as child and to you watch how someone killing them." and I started to cry, he lick my tears and he say "I never will let it to happen." and I say "I know but what if this happen and you cant to beat him?" and he say "than I will go on his back, I will start to lighting and I will shoot and I will give my life for you and her." and I say "thank you for everything." he kissed me and he say "if something happen with me, can you promise me to you don't be with nobody else?" and I say "yes I promise you, but don't say this never again." and he say "this two years without you was killing me slowly from inside and when you return and you please me to I forgive on you, I forgave you from the first time but I just wanted to see how much strong you want it." and I started to kissing him, and I say "if you didn't found me probably now I will be dead." and he say "if I mean too much for you then why you choose him?" and he started to cry, I lick his tears and I say "I did this only because I didn't want to he die." and he say "alright, lets we now go to sleep." and I say "alright." and we fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter [2]**

 **after two weeks...**

 **[Snowscale POV]**

When I wake up my dad say "today we will learn you to shoot." and I say "alright, but when you will learn me to fly?" and my mum say "when you become on four weeks we will learn you to fly." and I say "alright." and my dad say "now lets we go to learn you to shoot.", I followed him to the beach and my dad say "do you see this rocks on the sand?" and I say "yes." and he say "alright, now open your mouth and hold your air." I open my mouth and I hold it and my mouth started to heating, and he say "alright, now put your tongue down and to shoot you breath again." I pun my tongue down and I breath again and I shoot but I missed the stones, any my mum say "try again." and I shoot again, and this time I didn't miss, and my dad say "do you want to I and your mother to we destroy them only with one shoot?" and I say "yes I want." and my mum say "alright but go a bit far." I go a bit far and my mum say "alright." and they started to lighting in blue and they shoot the stones, and they gone and I say "can you learn me to I do this too?" and my mum say "when you grow enough we will learn you to do this." and I say "alright, I love you mum and dad!" and they say "we too love you, you are everything for us." and they hug me, and I say "mum, how you meet dad?" and my mum look to him and she say "our past together is really long and the biggest part we didn't was together because one mistake." and I say "what was this mistake?" and my mum "we will tell you everything what you want but this is not a story for kids." this make me to feel like something terrible has happened to them, and my dad say "you train to shoot, we will go to do something and we will come back." and I say "alright." and I started to shoot the sand, when they returned my dad say "alright Snowscales lets we return in our cave.".

When we returned my mum say "Snowscale are you hungry?" and I say "yes." and my dad say "alright." and he take off, and my mum say "hey Snowscale, do you want to we play?" and I say "yes." and we started to playing and after few minutes my dad returned he was get a three barrels with a fish, he gave me one and he gave one and on my mum and we started to eat, when we done, we started to we playing again, I'm so much happy when I'm with my parents I love them so much and behind us land the gray dragon but this time he was alone, and he say "hello sister, did she can to talk?" and my mum say "hello brother, yes she can." is this dragon brother of my mum, but he is gray, but my mum is black, and he say to me "so what is your name?" and I say "my name is Snowscale." and my mum say "so where is Moonlight." and he say "she didn't want to come." and my dad say "alright, so how are you Darkscale?" is this his name, today learned something more about my family, and he say "I'm fine, how are you?" and my dad say "I'm fine too." and he say "alright, how are you sister?" and my mum say "I'm fine." and he say "did something new happened?" and my dad say "nothing for now." and he say "alright, I have to go." and he take off, and I say "what is he to me?" and my mum say "he is your uncle." and I say "alright." and my dad say "lets we play again." and we started to playing again, after a two hours I tired and I stopped to break for a bit, my parents complete to play, I have to most great parents ever, they love me so much and they are ready on everything for me and I'm the alpha child on the island and everyone here love me.

After two hours my parents come to me and my dad say "how are you?" and I say "I'm fine." he smiled and he say "do you want something?" I think a bit and I say "I want to I can fly." and he say "you will can to fly after two weeks now your wings are too much small to they can lift you." and I say "alright, can you tell me how you meet my mum?" and my mum say "lets we tell on her but a small part?" and my dad say "alright, we will tell you everything when you grow." and my mum say "when he meet me, I was lying in one forest and next this your dad came to me, and next this we go on this island but after time I was need to go somewhere for a two years and when I returned you came." and I say "thank you mum." but I can't wait until I grow to they tell me everything, and my dad say "Snowfire." and he whisper something to her, and my mum say "alright." and my dad say "do you want to we go in the village?" and I say "yes." and my mum grab me and she put me on her head.

When we arriver my dad say "you go with her to the great hall." and my mum say "alright." and my dad take off, when we arrived I say "what he whispered to you?" and my mum say "you will see." and I say "alright.", after few minutes my dad come with the other dragons from the island and he land next to us, and he say "alright, I know than I needed to say when it happened on the day but whatever, I have daughter." and my mum pushed me next to him and he say "this is my daughter, now everyone is free." and they take off, and my dad say "lets we go back in the cave." and we started to walk to the cave.

When we arrived in the cave, my dad say "Snowscale, its time to you sleep." and I say "alright." I lay on the ground and I fall asleep.

 **[Toothless** **POV]**

I say "Snowfire, what you want to we do?" and she say "I don't know, what you want to do?" and I say "just say something." and she say "do you want to we go on the beach?" and I say "alright." and we take off, when we arrived I say "so for what we will talk this time?" and she say "who learn you on the lighting trick?" and I say "I found it until I was saving Hiccup." and she say "from what?" and I say "from Bewilderbeast." and she say "Hiccup attacked him?" and I say "no he attacked this island and I was need to fight with him." and she say "you beat him or he destroy everything and leave?" and I say "I beat him." and she say "but he can controlling your mind." and I say "Hiccup helped me to I beat the mind controlling." and she say "do you can to mind controlling?" and I say "everyone can to do it." and she say "how?" and I say "I cant tell you." and she say "please you ." and I say "alright, I will tell you but don't do this to nobody this is not cool." and she say "alright." and I say "lets we go in the village.".

When we arrived I say "I will learn you to do this but don't use it, no wait use it but only when you are under threat." and she say "alright." and I say "to you do this you first need to lighting." and she started to lighting, and I say "do you see this gronckle?" and I pointed him, and she say "yes I see him." and I say "to you can control him you need to focus on him and use telepathy you need to say on him 'I control you now' and to you check did this worked use again telepathy and try something what will make him to move." and she say "alright." and she started to watchin him and he started to flying like a crazy, and she say "how to I stop it?" and I say "if you want to he stop, thought 'stop' or if you want to free him 'you are free now' and he will be free." and he stopped and she started to watching me and she thought "I control you now." and I thought "no you don't!" and I pushed her, and I say "WHY YOU TRIED TO CONTROL ME?" and she say "I'm sorry." I smiled and I say "yes you will sorry now!" and I started to lighting and she say "no don't please." and started to watch her and I thought "I control you now." and she say thought "no you don't!" and I thought "YES I DO!" and she fall under my control, but I didn't want to hurt her so I thought "if you try to control me again, I will delete your memories about this." and I thought "you are free now." and she say "don't touch my memories!" I say "then don't try to control my mind." and she say "alright, but don't touch my memories." and I say "alright, but why you tried to control my mind?" and she say "I just wanted to I see what you will do, please you don't touch my memories, the memories are something important for the life on everyone, please you don't touch them." and I say "and why you think I will do something like this to you?" and she say "I don't know, because you are angry." I hug her and I say "no mater how much angry I'm, I never will hurt you." and she say "thank you." and I say "lets we go now in the cave." and we take off.

When we arrived, I say "do you want to control me?" and she say "only if you don't touch my memories." and I say "I cant touch your memories I just wanted to scare you." and she say "alright, but please you don't joke with things like this." and she started to lighting and she started to watching me, and she thought "I control you now." but this didn't work and I say "try again." and she thought "I control you now." and I felt strange like I'm in the sky and I make freefall, and she thought "walk forward." and I started to walk, I tried to stop but I failed, and she thought "now take off." and I take off, and she thought "now make six laps on the island." and I started to make them, when I done she thought "now come back in the cave." and I returned, and she thought "how are you feeling?" and I thought "like I make a freefall from a really high place." and she thought "this sounds cool." and she thought "you are free now." and I felt normal again, and she say "can you now do this to me?" and I say "alright, but lets we don't do this any more this is not cool, because if you think something wrong and for a second this will happen to the dragon who you control." and she say "alright." and I started to lighting and I thought "I control you now." and she fall under my control and I thought "how are you feeling." and she thought "like how you say, its awesome." and I thought "now lets we start with the commands." and I thought "take off and make three shoots in the air." and she take off and she shoot three times in the air, and I thought "come back in the cave and hug me." she land and she hug me, and I thought "you are free now." and she say "did we can to use the telepathy without we lighting or control someone?" and I say "yes, and any times I was wondering why we only talk when we can to talk and like this." and she say "I just didn't know." and she thought "can we talk a normal, like before?" and I thought "yes, lets we now go to sleep because its too much late." and she say "I love you stronger and stronger when you learn me on new things." and I say "I too love you and to I learn you on new and new things I want only to we be together." and I lay on the ground and she lay next to me, I hug her and we fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter [3]**

 **after two weeks...**

 **[Snowfire POV]**

When I wake up Toothless still was sleeping, I woke up him and he say "good morning, how are you?" and I say "I'm fine, how are you?" and he say "I'm fine too, today we will need to learn her to fly." and I say "but there don't have enough high places." he smiled and he say "who said than we will learn her on this island?" I smiled and I say "this sounds interesting, what you planned?" and he say "we will go on the maximal height what we can to reach and she will jump." and I say "alright, lets we woke up her." and he say "you woke up her, I will get breakfast." and he take off, I woke up her and she say "today I will can to fly." she was really happy, and I say "we will learn you to fly when you dad return." and she say "where he go?" and I say "he go to bring breakfast and when he return we will learn you to fly." and she say "Hurray!" I smiled to her, and she say "I cant wait any more, this two weeks was like a two years." I smiled and I say "really?" and she say "yes," after two minutes Toothless returned and he give me one barrel and he too give on her one barrel, and we started to eat, when we done Toothless say "hey Snowscale, lets we learn you to fly." and he grab her and he put her on his back and we take off.

 **[Snowscale POV]**

my dad lifted me really high and he say "alright Snowscale now jump." and I say "but if I fail?" and my mum say "we will catch you." and I say "I thought it will be at another way." and my dad say "jump." and I say "what if I fall?" and he say "nothing will happen." and I say "alright." and I jumped and I started to flapping with wings, and I started to falling faster and faster, I panicked and I started to flapping faster and faster, and seconds before I hit the ground I started to fly, I land and I started to wait my parents to come, when they come my mum say "how are you feeling now?" and I say "I feel awesome." and my dad say "now you can to come every where with us." and I say "did I grow enough to you tell me how you meet my mum?" and my dad say "we will tell you everything when you grow enough." and I say "but how much more I need to grow?" and my dad say "a lot." I look to the ground and I say "but what too much happened?" and my mum say "this not for you." and I say "but why?" and my dad say "lets we go in the beach." and I say "alright." and we take off.

When we arrived my dad say "hey Snoscale, we are doing the best from us but our past with your mother is long and the biggest part we didn't was together and when we are together before always something bad was happening, so we will tell you when you grow." and I say "alright, but why you say 'always' still nothing bad happen?" and my mum say "he say it because before you everyday different and it was a challenge for us." and I say "alright." and my dad say "if you want to go to train to take off and to land." and I say "yes I want." and I go in the village.

 **[Toothless POV]**

I say "so what we will do?" and she say "I don't know." and I say "do you want something new?" and she say "yes!" I smiled and I say "alright." and she say "so what we will do today?" and I say "lets we do... how much fast are your reflexes?" and she say "I don't know I think they are fast." I smiled and I say "alright, lets we test them." and she say "how?" and I say "with low flying and high speed." and she say "but where?" and I say "do you see this strange rocks in the sea?" and she say "yes I see them." and I say "alright, lets we go to the harbor." and we take off.

When we arrived I say "alright, we will do it until we are lighting." and she say "alright." and we take off, until we was flying I say "I'm faster than you." she look to me and she say "no you are not." and she hit her head in one rock and she fall in the water, I dive to catch her, when I pulled he on the beach I realized than she was in insensibility, and I bring her to the hospital, when we arrived I throw her on the ground and I say on the doctor "she hit her head in one rock." and he say "lets we wait until she wake up, it possible and to have a brain damage." she open her eyes and she say "where I'm?" and I say "how are you?" and she say "who are you?" and I say "its not time to joke its important." and she say "who are you, and I'm not joking I don't remember nothing." the doctor say "we will bring her to the arena." and she say "I nowhere will go." and I say "yes you will go." and she say "and how you will make me to I come with you?" and I started to lighting and I say "this is your last chance to you come with us." and she say "NO!" and she take off, I started to watch her and I thought "I control you now." and she fall under my control, and the doctor say "why she stopped?" and I say "because I control her now." and he say "but you public promised than you never will use it." and I say "she is the most important dragon in my life I cant leave her, and about this what I promised, I don't care if someone else become a alpha on this island." and I thought "come back." and she returned, and the doctor say "don't worry I'm on your side, now lets we go to the arena." and I thought "follow me.", when we arrived I say "alright now lock us here." and I thought "come to me." and she come, and he close the door, and I thought "now you are free." and she say "what you did to me!" and I say "calm down please you, I'm Toothless." and she say "I don't care I want to go!" and I say "please you try to remember." and she say "LET ME GO." and I say "alright but first I will check what is in your head." and she say "don't hurt me, I don't remember almost nothing from my life." and I say "I love you and I never will leave you." and she say "I don't love you!" and I say "did this words sound you familiar 'I love you and I never will hurt you' ?" and she say "yes they sounds me familiar now let me go." and I started to watch her and I say "I'm sorry Snowfire I said than I cant to touch your memories but now I will need to do it." and she say "from where you know my name?" and I say "you hit your head really strong in one rock and you forger everything about me." and I thought "I control you now." and she fall under my control, and I thought "come in front of me." and she come, and I thought "I'm sorry Snowfire but I need to try this for you." and I stared to search for her memories, after a hour I found them, and I started to watch them, she was remembering only her childhood, and the other memories was locked, after a forty minutes I unlocked all memories for the time when we are together and I lock the other memories with Firestone, and then I remembered what she said 'the memories are something important for the life on everyone' and I unlock them, and I thought "you are free now." and when I stopped to lighting she say "TOOTHLESS!" and my head started to hurts me really strong, and she say "what happen how I come here." and I say "I-I'm s-sorry." and she say "what happened?" and I say "I was touching your memories, forgive me." and she say "but you promised me." and I say "until we was flying you hit your head in one rock and you forget everything about me and Snowscale so I was forced to do it, I'm sorry." and she say "I forgive you, you have a reason to do this." I fall asleep.

when I wake up I was in the hospital and Snowfire say "how are you?" and I say "I'm fine." and she say "but you said than you cant touch my memories." and I say "because I never before tried this to anybody." and the doctor say "take care for him now he is weak." and she say "alright." and she helped me to I stand up, when we returned in the cave I say "what happened to me?" and she say "I don't know until you was talking to me and you fall asleep." I hug her and I say "I today I make some things what I promised you to I don't do." and she say "I forgive you everything." and I say "I was editing your memories, I was watching your childhood memories." and she say "I forgive you everything." and I say "thank you." and she say "now you know really good what happened in my childhood." and I hug her, and I say "I don't feel really good can you found Snowscale and to you bring her here?" and she say "alright." and she take off, when they returned I say to Snowscale "today your mother forget everything about us, but don't worry now she remember everything, this is on second place for most terrible things what happened." and Snowscale say "but how its possible to you forget for us?" and I say "she hit her head really strong in one rock." and Snowfire say "don't worry Snowscale I never will forget for you again." and I say "its late lets we sleep now." and Snowscale say "alright dad." and she lay on the ground and she fall asleep, Snowfire lay next to me and she say "I love you so much, how much time it cost you to you found my memories and to fix everything?" and I say "around a hour and half, I will tell you when we wake up I'm tired now." and she say "alright, can you learn me?" and I say "yes I will." and I fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter [4]**

 **[Toothless POV]**

When I wake up, Snowfire and Snowscale still was asleep, I woke up Snowfire and I say "lets we go." and she say "alright, where we will do it?" and I say "we will do it on the beach." and she say "alright." and we take off, when we arrived I say "you know how to start." she started to lighting and she say "what now." and I say "now you need to control me." and she started to watch me and she thought "I control you now." and I fall under her control, and she thought "what now?" and I thought "now focus more on me and at the all time watch my forehead." and she thought "aright." after a hour I felt strange, my head strange, and she thought "who is Darkfire?" and I thought "I don't know." and she thought "but your brother said this to someone." and I thought "I dont know who is he, but the name sounds me a familiar." and she thought "is this you?" and I thought "no its not me, my name is Toothless not Darkfire." and she thought "but this is not a dragon name." and I thought "when I saved Hiccup from the Red Death I hit my head in the ground and then I forget almost everything about me, after time it returned but he was calling me a Toothless everyday so until I didn't remember nothing it I thought than its my name." and she thought "alright, do you want to we ask your brother?" and I thought "yes I want." and she thought "you are free now." and we take off.

When we arrived I say "who is Darkfire?" and my brother say "this is the name of our father." and I say "thank you." and he say "but how you remember it, you was a baby when I said his name for last time." and I say "Snowfire was watching my memories and she found a memory in what you say it so we came to ask you." and he say "if you want to know more just ask me." and I say "what is the name of our mother?" and my brother say "her name was Moontail." and I say "thank you, what is my name?" and he say "Nightscale." I felt strange and I take off.

After a hour I land on one island, I was far away from everyone who I know or I love, I lay on the beach and I started to think 'how its possible to my name be Nightscale, my name is Toothless, but if this is my real name this mean than around six years from my life are lie.' and another Nigh Fury come and she thought "who are you?" and I thought "I don't know." and she thought "just tell me your name." and I thought "I'm just not sure now what is my name." and she thought "just tell me." and I thought "leave me alone, I need to think on something." and she thought "alright, but if want to come to the others." and I thought "others?" and she thought "yes, its a clan island." and I thought "alright." and I followed her, when we arrived to the others she say "he is new member on the clan." and I say "member?" and the leader say "yes, who come here stay here until he die." and I say "no, alright I will stay but remember if I want to leave you cant to stop me." and he say "yes I can, if you try to leave I will kill you." and I say "you will fail before you start." and something in me make me really angry, and he say "are you sure?" and I say "yes I'm." and he say "then I challenge you!" and I say "I don't want to fight with you, but if you attack me you will sorry." and he say "I know more things than you, and look yourself you are almost two times smaller than me." and everyone stared to laugh, and I say "don't start something what you cant end!" and he say "you think you, you can to beat me but you cant, I'm faster and smarter than you." and he say "and I can control you!" and I say "alright." and he say "you will stay here and you will fight for me and if you don't do this I personally will kill you!" and I say "alright." and I thought "good luck to beat me." and he say "now you are free do whatever you want but don't leave this island." and I say "alright." and I go to the beach.

After a two hours Snowfire came and she say "what are you doing here, I was searching for you everywhere?" and I say "I was need time to I think what happened." and she say "lets we return." and I say "alright." and the leader come behind me and he say "I have two new members on my island for one day." and Snowfire say "for what he talk?" and I say "for nothing, lets we go." and the leader say "you nowhere will go!" and I say "yes, I will go and you cant to stop me." and we take off.

When we returned Snowscale still was asleep, I woke up her and I say "how are you?" and she say "I'm fine." and I say "alright, if you want go to play with the other kids on this island." and she say "yes I want." and she take off, and Snowfire say "so how are you Nightscale?" and I say "I'm fine but this what happened today shock me so much, I thought than my name is Toothless not Nightscale." and she say "can I continue to want your memories?" and I say "yes you can.".

 **[Snowfire POV]**

Until was I watching his memories from the time when I cheat on him, and in the biggest part he is with Hiccup and when he is not with him he is crying, and I accidently thought "you are free now." and he say "so what you was watching?" and I say "your memories from the time when I was with Firestone." and he say "so now you know how much this hurt me." and I say "I'm sorry." and he say "its alright but now we need to found Snowscale and to we feed her." and I say "alright and we take off.

When we found Snowscale she was playing with the other kids from the island and I say "are you hungry?" and she say "yes." and I say "alright lets we go to the feeding station." and we take off, when we arrived Toothless get three barrels and we started to eat, when we done I say "Snowscale, do you want to be with us or you want to play with the kids?" and she say "I want to play with my parents." and I say "alright." and we returned to the cave, when we returned in the cave we started to play with together, after few hours it become a night and Toothless say "alright Snowscale, its time to you sleep." and she say "alright." and she lay on the ground and she fall asleep, and I say "so what you want to we do?" and he say "nothing today was long day for me and now I want only to break." and I say "alright but how to I tell you now. Toothless or Nightscale?" and he say "Toothless, and lets we stop to use this mind control and for the memories." and I say "alright." and I lay on the ground, he way next to me and he hug me and we fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter [5] finally the 5th chapter is here :P**

 **[Snowfire POV]**

When I woke up Toothless still was sleeping so I go to the feeding station and I get three barrels with fish and I returned back to Toothless and Snowscale, when I returner I wake up them, and Snowscale say "hey mom, do you want to we play together all day?" and I say "yes, of course." Toothless look to me and he say "do you want later to we fly together?" and I say "yes." and I give one barrel on Snowscale and the other one to Toothless and we started to eat, when we done I say "Snowscale, do you want to we play?" and she say "yes mom." and I started to tickling her with my mouth and she started to laughing and Toothless started to tickling me, nobody before was tickling me and I didn't can to stop to laugh and we started to play together.

After around two hours Toothless say "do you want now to we fly?" and I say "yes." and Snowscale say "I will stay here." and Toothless say "alright, so it will be only us." and we take off, after a few hours we found a new island and Toothless say "lets we land here." when we land, he say "I will go to bring something what to we eat." and he go in the forest, after forty minutes he returned and he say "you need to see something." and I say "what is it?" and he say "follow me." and I followed him, when we arrived, there had ten dead Night Furies and thirty dead Deadly Nadders, and Toothless say "this is terrible, lets we return." and I say "alright but lets we check for survivors." and he say "alright." until I was checking I pushed one of them and he open his eyes and he say "help me." and I say "Toothless, I found one alive." and he come to me, and the another dragon say "I need help." and I on Toothless "go and tell on the others." and he say "alright." and he take off, and I say "what happen with you." and he say "we was defending our island, the others run and only we stay to defending." and I say "we will help you." and he say "help me." and I say "how?" and he say "do you see the spikes in my belly, remove them." and I say "but you have and one more and in the tail." and he say "I don't care for the tail." and I say "alright." and I remove the spikes from his belly and it started to bleeding really strong and he say "now shoot the holes." I shoot one from the holes in his belly and he roar from pain, and I say "are you alright?" and he say "I will be if you do it and on the other one." and I do it again, he stand up and he say "thank you." he look around and he say "so I'm the only one who survived?" and I say "yes, you need to come on my island." and he say "why?" and I say "because you still need help." and he say "alright." he go on my back and I take off.

When we arrived, I leave him on the beach and I go to the hospital and I get all bandages and I returned to him, when I returned to him, I say "I will need to open your wounds again?" and he say "why?" and I say "I just need to do it." and he say "alright, go ahead." and I open them with my teeth and I but on him three bandages and I remove the spike from his tail, and he roar again and I put bandage on it, and I say "you need to stay here until you heal." and he say "I will stay here only for tonight." and I say "but you need to heal." and he say "I have family and I need to take care for them." and I say "alright then." and he say "lets we found your 'Toothless'." and I say "but you cant to fly." and he say "I can." and I say "how are you feeling?" and he say "well, my head hurts we a bit because I lose a lot blood until you two come." and I say "how is your vision?" and he say "its bad but I'm alright I can to fly." and I say "go and drink more water and take break." and I take off.

 **[Firestone POV]**

When she gone I go to the sea and I drink some water and I go to the forest and I started to wait her to return, after two hours she returned with Toothless, I go to them and I say to her "what is your name?" and she say "Snowfire, your?" and I say "Firestone, can you show me from where I get food?" and she say "no I won't help you for nothing, I'm sorry than I found you!" and I felt bad, and Toothless say "but its your job as alpha here, and why you hate him, because his name?" and she say "I know than its my job as alpha but I wont help on him or on someone else with this name!" and I say "I hope you know than nobody choose his name and everyone deserves help." and Toothless say "what is wrong with you, you likes to help?" and she say "yes I like to help on the others but I never again will help on someone with this name." and Toothless say "he is our guest and we need to take care for him and nobody is same." and she say "fine I will help on him." and she say "come with me!" I followed her, we go to a strange building and she say "from here you will get a food, you will drink from the sea and you will sleep on the ground here!" and she take off, I go in the building and I get some fish and I returned outside and lay in front it and I eat it, and I thought "my life is crap now, I'm far from my family and for first time someone hate me because my name." Toothless land in front me and he say "hey Firestone, don't be sad." and I say "why she hate me, I haven't done nothing to her?" and he say "its long story, did she tell you where is your cave and from where to you get water?" and I say "no, she said me 'you will sleep here and you will drink from the sea'." and he say "so what happen with you and your friends?" and I say "we was defending our island the others run, we are small clan, we are around twenty dragons only Night Furies, and we was the only males except our leader, and now I need to return back to my family." and he say "so you have a children?" and I say "only one and I love it so much." and he say "your life isn't easy, I will let you to sleep with us." and I say "do you have a children?" and he say "only one and I love her so much." and I say "thank you for letting me to sleep with you and your family, I hope than any day you will come to visit us." and he say "you need to break now, follow me." and I followed him.

We arrived to a strange cave and he say "we live here, follow me." we enter and Snowfire was here and she say "why he is here?" and Toothless say "he is not the same 'Firestone' I too hate him for what he did but you cant hate everyone with this name." and his child say "who is he?" and Toothless say "he is our guest." and his child say "can I play with him?" and Snowfire say "no you cant to play with him." and Toothless say "yes you can." and Snowfire say "why you let her to play with someone who we don't know, how you trust on him?" and Toothless say "just look him, he fought for his island and for his family." and I say "I don't want to stay between you two and I see than I'm not welcome here." and I take off.

I returned to the building and I remove my bandages and I go to the beach and I drink some water and I felt a bit better and I dig a hole in the sand and I go in it and I fall asleep, after few minutes Snowfire come and she say "why you remove your bandages?" and I say "I don't need them, now go away leave me alone." and she say "I'm sorry for this what I said." and I say "no you don't sorry." and she say "I'm sorry, come back to us." and I say "I'm fine in this hole, and I don't want to stay somewhere where I'm not welcome." and she say "you are right nobody choose his name, I just have a problem with one another dragon with this name." and I say "and because this you hate me, because I have the same name?" and she say "I don't hate you, its just hard for me." and I say "why you hate me?" and she say "because your name, but its alright now, everyone is different come back to us." I rolled my eyes and I say "alright, I will come." and I followed her.

 **[Toothless POV]**

after few minutes they returned and he land on the ground and he fall asleep and Snowfire say "why you trust on him?" and I say "just look him he is peaceful and he too have family how you think he felt when you said 'I'm sorry than I found you!' you want to his children grow without a father?" and she say "I want everyone to have a mother and father but this just reminded me for the another Firestone." and I say "and what he can do than he has the same name, don't hate him." and she say "alright, why you defend him?" and I say "because he fought for his island and his family someone like him deserves at least little respect." and she say "probably you are right." and I say "when he wake up help on him if he want something." and she say "alright, lets we found Snowscale." and I say "alright." and we take off.

When we found her, she was playing with the other kids, and I say "do you want to we go on the beach?" and she say "sure." and we take off, when we arrived we sit on the sand and she say "tomorrow I will go with him to his island and next this I will come back." and I say "alright." I hug her and I say "I love you so much." and she say "I too love you so much." and I say "do you still hate him?" and she say "no but now I feel a bit bad for him and because this I want to go with him tomorrow." I kissed her and I say "everyone is different, don't hate him, I mean I know why you hate him but he already have a family." and she say "I know I just don't want to this happen again." and I say "I know, I too don't want to this happen again, but he is different and I like him." and she say "do you want to we drawing tomorrow?" and I say "alright, you draw better than me." and she say "I know, you learned me on a lot of things and now I want to learn you on something." and she started to kissing me and she close her eyes, I too close my eyes and she thought "I love you so much and I never will stop to love you." and Snowscale land next to s and she say "mom, dad, what you two do?" we open our eyes and we stopped to kissing and I say "nothing." and Snowscale say "whatever, mom I'm tired can we go to sleep?" and we say "alright." and we take off.

When we arrived to the cave we go we lay on the ground, Firestone still was sleeping, and I say "good night Snowfire and Snowscale." and we fall asleep.

 **two haters contact with me on Skype,**

 **Hater 1. "fix your grammar you cant to write its not for you just leave this site!" me "how I already said in my first book the English is my third language, now fuck off"**

 **Hater 2. "you suck bro you cant to write and your books are like Indian serials dumb and endless." me "I don't care what the hell you think."**

 **they was blocked...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6] _you want to I start to write like the others, there is great difference between Russian and English, and if you wanna know USSR end in 1991 and go call me a commie I don't care, go fuck yourself capitalistic pig..._**

 **[Snowfire POV]**

When I wake up everything is already awake and Firestone say, "Well now everyone is awake, so I just wanted to say thanks to you Toothless and you Snowfire, now I have to go." and I say "I'll go with you on your island." and he said "no thanks, I'm alright." and I say, "I want to come with you." and he is look to Toothless, and Toothless say "don't worry Firestone, I let her go with you " Firestone and say "well, lets we go." and we take off.

When we arrived, he said "Well, thank you for coming, now you can go now." and I say "I'll stay here for a bit." and he said "well, so let me show you my family, if you want." and I say "yes, I want." and in front us land one old dragon, and he say "well Firestone, you cheat on your mate?" and Firestone say "no, I didn't cheat on her." and he say "then why you are with another female?" and Firestone say "she just..." and he say "well, you know what is the punishment for cheating." and Firestone say "I haven't cheated on her, she just come to visit the island, please, you don't." and he say "you will do it!" and Firestone say "no, I want to stay, I didn't cheat on her." and I say, "what you need to do?" and Firestone say "we need to leave this island and never to come back." and I say, "you and your family?" and Firestone say "yes." and he say "go and get your family and leave the island." and Firestone say, "but where we will go." and I thought to him "you and your family are welcome on my island." and he thought to me "thank you." and the old dragon said "Now go and get your family and leave my island!" and Firestone go to get my family, when we come back Firestone say "lets we go." and we take off.

When we arrived, we land on the beach and Firestone say "thank you, I do not know of any island that is good for the living on them." and his mate say "so, where will we live here, and what are the rules here?" and I say " we are not a clan, so that there are only three rules first. do not attack or fight with other dragons, second. don't attack humans, and the third. do not destroy the houses in what the peoples live (if they didn't please you to do it.)" and she say "how to we get a food?"and I say "ask your mate he already was here and he know, and of you have a problems with the other dragons on the island tell on me or on Toothless." and I go to the toothless, and he said, "you are finally here." and I say "the Firestone here with my family, and we have found a cave for them." and he say "well, lets we found on them a cave, and next this we will drawing." and I say "where is Snowscale?" and he said, "with her friends." and I say "well, lets we found a cave for them first." and we take off.

When we found them, they were in front of the feeding station, we land next to them and Toothless say "welcome back Firestone, lets we found a cave for you and your family." and his child say "Mom, can I go to play with other kids?" and she say, "yes go." Firestone and say "well this is my mate, her name is Moontail and my child Nightscale."and Toothless say "I'm Toothless this my mate Snowfire and my child Snowscale, but now she's not here." and I say, "follow us." and we started to walk to the caves.

When we arrived Toothless say "we have five free caves, two of them, are big, and three are normal." and Firestone say "we will get one of the big caves, so what we need to do to we can stay, I mean did we will have any tasks?" and Toothless say "only two." Firestone and say "What are they?" and Toothless say "have fun and be happy." and I say "allows us to go to the drawing." and we go to get Snowscale.

When we enter, I say "so now get a stone and draw what you want." I grab one stone, and I started to draw Toothless and Snowscale, after a hour I done, and I say "so what you draw toothless?" and he say "I tried to draw you, but its not good that your draw, what you draw?" and I say "I draw you and Snowscale." and Snowscale say "I tried to draw you mom, but it looks bad." and I say "its alright, don't stop to try." and I felt bad, and I go to the forest and I get one tree, I light up it, when it stopped to burn I get some of the top and I draw my old family when I done and Snowscale say "who are these dragons?" and I say "my parents, my brother and me." and Toothless hug me, and he say "it is alright, he's dead." and I say "he's dead, but I want them back for one last time." and he say "lets we continue to draw." and I say "alright." and we continue drawing.

After few hours we was sleeping, Toothless wake up me, and he say "come." and I say "alright." and we go to the beach, and we sit on the sand, and he say "How are you now?" and I say "now I'm fine," he say "I wanted to ask you something." I say "What is it?" and he say "Why you draw your parents?" and I say "they are missing me so much, I lost then as a kid, I didn't have nobody who to support me in the hard moments." and he say "I never seen my parents." and I say "I know, but is it better someone to come and kill them in front you?" and he say "we cant do nothing about it" I say "I know, but they always will missing me, but its enough that I know I'm not really alone my brother survive and its enough for me." and he say " did I will miss you? "and I say "yes, more than everyone." and I say "did I will miss you?" and he say "of course, I cant live without you." and he say "I love you Snowfire." and I say "I too love you Nightscale." he kissed my forehead and this make me to I feel special and he say "lets we go back." and I say "lets we stay here for a little more." and he say "alright." and I say "I'm sorry only for one thing." and he say "for what?" and I say "than I didn't found you early." and he say "you are more beautiful on the moon light." and I say "you too." and he say "lets we now go to sleep." and we returned in the cave.

 **And thanks to everyone who like my stories, because I'm not really good with the English and yeah I tried to make it like the others in the first book but for me this was a bit weird and I stopped because they are all for the past, I'm trying to make it like how they see this right now in this moment, so don't think its really easy for me to I write them and yes I use "Google Translate" because I don't know the English really good, whatever just thanks to everyone who likes my stories and from now I will moderate the guest reviews...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter [7] well, sorry if someone get affected when I say "go fuck yourself capitalistic pig" I didn't mean to affect someone. His comment was removed.**

 **[Toothless POV] After a four years.**

When I woke up Snowfire didn't was in the cave, so I go and I wake up Snowscale, after few minutes Snowfire come and I say "Where you was?" and she say "I just wake up early and I go to get a breakfast." and I say "alright." and she tough to me "do you want to we finally tell on her?" and I though to her "are you sure, I'm mean when we start with this she will ask and for the other things." and she though to me "I know but she is on four and I think she is enough big to we learn her and than the humans and the dragons can hurt her." and I though to her "alright, lets we do it." and Snowfire say "hey Snowscale, do you remember when you was little and you wanted to know how we meet?" and Snowscale say "yes, why?" and Snowfire say "we will tell you." and Snowscale say "really?" and I say "yes." and Snowfire say "ask what you want to know." and Snowscale say "how you meet dad?" and Snowfire say "I was lying almost dead on one island and then your dad came and he helped me to I heal and I started to like him." and Snowscale say "who hurt you, mom?" and Snowfire say "one dragon but he is already dead, your dad killed him." and Snowscale say "when I was small you say than your past is not good, why?" and Snowfire say "the dragon who hurt me, he killed my parents and I was forced to jump from island to island because I was afraid to he don't found me and to kill me, but after few years he found me and he hurt me and then your dad found me." and Snowsacle say "dad, you are hero you saved my mom." I smiled and I say "we all are heroes." and Snowscale say "and me?" and I say "yes and you." and I say "hey Snowscale, I know than you trust on the humans because we live on human's island but the humans on the other islands can hurt you or to kill you." and Snowscale say "but they all love us." and I say "they all love us but its only for this island, the humans on the other islands can kill you, I just want to you be a careful about them." and Snowfire say "its too and for the other dragons, stay away from the clans in the clans they annoy the females or they don't let them to leave the island, and if you love someone more than you and because any reason you leave him, you need to return to him but only if he too love you more than himself." and Snowscale say "what do you mean mom?" and Snowfire say "I cheated on your dad with another dragon and after two years I returned to him and he forgive me." and Snowscale say "alright, can you learn me on the lighting something?" and we look each other and we shook our heads at the same time and I say "alright, lets we go." and we take off.

When we go enough high I say "now concentrate and listen careful now I will go ahead and follow my steps :don't breath for few seconds concentrate on this what you want and next this start to accelerate next this shook your head and close your eyes and this start again to breath and open your eyes: and you start to lighting." and Snowscale say "is this all?" and Snowfire say "I too didn't expect this when he learned me, now go and try." and Snowscale tried but she failed, and I say "try again." and she tried again but she failed again, and Snowfire say "try again the third time is on luck." and she tried again but she failed again, and I say "try again." and she finally did it, and I say "good job." and Snowscale say "did there have any other colors than blue?" and I say "I don't know." and Snowscale say "alright dad." and I say "lets we return now.".

When we returned in the cave Snowscale say "dad, I'm hungry." and Snowfire say "we forget to eat." Snowfire go to the barrels and she give one on Snowscale and next this on me, and we started to eat, when we done Snowscale say "I'm tired I will sleep a bit." and she go to sleep, and Snowfire say "do you want to we go on the island on what we meet for first time?" and I say "alright, and later we will return with her." and Snowfire say "alright." and we take off.

When we arrived she say "this is the island where everything start just with one request for help." and I hug her, and she say "when you found me the last thing what I wanted to see was you but after few years you are the first thing what I want to see everyday." and I say "when I found you, me and my human we was searching for new islands but this what I found was better than everything what I expected than we will found." and I kiss her forehead, and she say "every time when you kiss my forehead this make me to I feel special." and I say "because you are special." and she say "did you will forgive me if I cheat you again?" and I say "I don't know, I forgive you the first time because I love you, but second time I'm not sure than I will can to forgive you, because we now we have a child and I don't know, I just don't know, just don't do it again." and she say "I never will do it, but when I returned you said than you missed a lot of chances to have a real family until I was with him, why you didn't do this?" and I say "because I wanted to you be the first and the last one." and she become sad and she say "this mean a lot for me but I just cant make nothing with what I can make you happy, I mean than you help me to I heal, you learn me on too much things than it will cost me whole day to I count them one by one, and what I did for you, I cheated you and I leave you alone for a two years." and I say "no you did more for me, first you choose me in front him after two years, I cant have a child on my own, you give me a reason to I wake up every day and you give me someone who to I love with all of my heard." and she say "yes but that's are only four things against hundreds." and I say "hundreds, count them." and she say.

"alright, you helped me to I heal, you learn me on the lighting trick, you killed the dragon who killed my family, you saved my life two times, you helped me to I found my brother, you didn't stop to wait me and for a second, you forgive me a something what I still cant forgive to myself, you learned me how to I use the lighting trick, when I lose my memories you returned it, when I drink from the venom water you didn't leave me, you makes me to I feel special, you show me what means to someone be ready on everything for you, you helped me to I have a child and when we are together I fell like nothing can hurt me, you make me a alpha after everything what I did and more I just cant to count them all day."

[Snowfire POV]

And he say "if I could, I would to help you to see your parents." and this reminded me than his parents are still alive but he never seen them, I finally can to do something what will make him happy, I will help on him to found his parents, and I say "its alright now I have you and I don't want nobody else, do you want to see your parents?" and he say "yes I want, I never seen them." and I say "I hope than one day you will found them." and he say "me too." and I say "lets we now to return." and we take off

After few hours when they was sleeping I woke up and I say "now or never." and I go to his brother island, when I arrived, he was with his mate on the beach, I go to them, and I say "hello, I'm sorry than I come now but can you tell me where your parents live?" and his brother say "its really far, why you ask?" and I say "he did too much for me, and now I want to help on him to found his parents." and he say "I'm not really sure about this where they live but I think than they was on East, on East have only sea so the first island what you see is it." and I say "alright, can I stay here for the night?" and he say "yes you can." I lay on the ground and I fall asleep.

When I wake up his brother say "before you go, how is my little brother?" and I say "he is fine." and he say "alright, but don't forget only on East and the first island." and I say "I wont." and he say "don't tell on him than I said you where they live, because he asked me a lot of times." and I say "alright, I don't know nothing from you." and I take off.

After long nine hours flight with the lighting I saw one island far away in front me, and I though "there is it, I found it, I finally will do something else than to hurt him!", when I land two old Night Furies land in front me and the male say "why you are here?" and I say "hello, I'm Snowfire the mate on one from your kids." and he say "on who more right?" and I say "on Nightscale." and he say "we don't have a child with this name." and the female say "he was a egg when we abandon them." and the male say "we didn't think than someone from their families will come to search for us." and I say "Nightscale is awesome, he do everything for me, but I just wanted to found his parents." and the female say "is he alright?" and I say "yes he is alright." and the male say "I need to tell you something Snowfire, you seems a smart girl so can you found a way to make him to come here?" and I say "alright, I will do my best." and the female say "now you can to go." and I say "before I go can you tell me why you abandon them?" and the female say "they was in great danger and to we abandon them was the best choice for them, but we never stopped to love them." and I say "I understand you, my parents was killed in front me as a kid, but its alright he help me to I kill the dragon who killed them." and they say "we are sorry for your parents." and I say "its alright." and I take off

When I returned to Toothless I was really happy, and he say "where you was whole day?" and I say "you never will believe me where I was!" and he say "where you was?" and I say "I was with your parents!" and he say "what?" and he complete "I cant believe than they are still alive." and I say "and they want to see you, you are missing on them." and he say "where are they?" and I say "they are far." and he say "thank you Snowfire you dont know how much times I tried to found them but every time I was failing, lets we get Snowscale and to we go." we get her and we take off.

When we arrived it was a night, he hug me and he say "after all this years I finally will can to see my parents, thank you Snowfire." and I say "its a night, probably they sleep now, lets we now to sleep." and he say "thank you Snowfire, this means a lot for me." and we lay on the ground and we fall asleep.

[Toothless POV]

When I woke up I had the feeling than someone is watching me but Snowfire and Snowscale was asleep, I go to search for them because this island was huge, I go in the forest and two old Night Furies land in front me and I say "mom, dad?" and the female say "yes son." and I frozen, and I say "why you abandon us, do you didn't love us?" and she say "we never stopped to love you two." and I say "I was just a egg and my brother was just on two years when this happen, I grow with him, we was jumping on island by island." and she say "you two was in great danger and to we abandon you and your brother was the best choice what we had." and I say "but why what happen I want to know everything." and she say "you was a egg when this happen, few another Night Furies from the clan near this island, they was a monsters, they liked to separate the families, they was killing the parents and they leaved the most little child alone or they was forcing the parents to abandon the kids." and this remind me for Snowfire, and I say "its alright, where are this monsters?" and she say "they are dead all of them." and I say "its alright." and my dad say "thank you than you come, we never stopped to think for you and your brother, is he alright?" and I say "yes, he have a family now and they are happy now." and he say "I don't know did she tell you but her parents too was killed." and I say "yes she tell me, and I love her so much, I'm doing everything what she want and I let her to do whatever she want." and my mom say "from how much time you are with her?" and I say "its long story but we meet with her before six years." and my dad say "why its long story?" and I say:

"well we meet with her before six years but first we was together for three months in this three months I fell in love with her and I helped on her to kill the dragon who killed her parents and I help on her to found her brother, and when we found him later in this day she tell me for first time 'I love you' but after a month my island was attack by other humans." my dad break me and he say "by other humans, what do you mean?" and I say "we live on a human island." and I continue "so when they attacked my island I tell on her to run because I didn't want to they hurt or kill her, and after few months me, my brother and her brother we found her but she was with someone else and she choose him this broke my heart but I never stopped to wait her to return and after two years she returned and she wanted to I forgive on her, of course than I didn't forgive on her from the first time, but yes I forgive on her and I didn't trust on her for nothing but after time I started to trust on her again and then we make her, my daughter and now she is on four years"

And my mom say "this is awesome love story." and my dad say "yes its awesome but if you really love them why you don't move from the human island?" and I say "because I'm the alpha on this island and me and my human we declared a peace between the dragons and humans and now we are in peace with them from a eleven years, and I make Snowfire alpha too." and Snowfire came with Snowscale and Snowfire say "so you meet them." and my dad say "yes, can I see your child?" and Snowfire give her to him, and my dad say "she is beautiful." and I say "thanks." and my mom say "so Nihtscale did you hated us or no?" and I say "no never." my mom smiled and my dad say "alright son, did you want to stay today with us or no?" and I say "well, after this all years, yes we will stay here for today." and my dad say "alright Nightscale." and they take off, and Snowfire say "how are you?" and I say "awesome, thank you." and she smiled, and I say "you found then alone for a day, I didn't found then for two years." and she say "I finally can to forgive to on myself." and I say "what do you mean?" and she say "you know, you forgive me and you forget for this but finally I can to forgive on myself for this." and I say "I told you than I already forgive you and you don't need to worry about this." and she say "I know but I just wanted to do something else than to hurt you." and I say "I love you with all of my hear and this never will change what and to you do." and she say "I know it, I too wanted you to know where are your parents, for my parents its too much late." and I say "I know and I thank you so much for it." and she "lets we now feed Snowscale." and I say "alright, honey." she look me, and she say "you tell me honey for first time." and I say "why do you don't like it?" and she say "yes I like it, just you tell me honey for first time." and I say "I just wanted to stop telling your name when I want to talk with, I just think it will be a better." and she say "yes it will be better but I want to we stay on names." and I say "alright, Snowfire." and she say "I know than honey is better but I more like to you tell my name." and I say "alright, now lets we found a river." and we started to searching.

After few minutes we finally found a river and I catch some fish, and I give it on them and Snowscale say "dad, are you not hungry." and I say "no, I'm not." and Snowfire say "do you want to we go to your parents?" and I say "alright, lets we go." and we started to search for them.

After few minutes we found their cave and we go inside, and my dad say "hey Nightscale, did your brother hate us, I mean you was a egg when this happen and he was on two years, so I'm wondering did he hate us about this?" and I say "I don't know, I guess than he don't hate you." and my dad say "can you go and please him to come, I just want to know did he hate us." and I say "alright." and I take off.

When I arrived he was with his family and I go to him, and I say "hey brother, our parents want to know did you hate them, they want and to you tell this on them personally." and he say "yes I the them, don't forget than they abandon us." and I say "I know than they abandon us, but they have a reason do it." and he say "and what is the reason?" and I say "just come and they will tell you the reason." he rolled his eyes and he say "alright we will come." and we take off.

When we arrived my dad say "the whole family is here again and now its bigger." and my brother say "why you abandoned us?" and my dad say "we didn't want to do it, you two was everything for us." and my brother say "if we were everything for you then why you did it?" and my dad say "few another Night Furies from the clan near this island, they was a monsters, they liked to separate the families, they was killing the parents and they leaved the most little child alone or they was forcing the parents to abandon the kids." and Snowfire become sad and my mom say "so do you hate us?" and my brother say "I cant hate my parents, I thought than you abandoned us because you two don't like us." and my mom say "we never stopped to think for you two, and we know than it didn't was easy for you to take care for your brother." my brother say "until he was growing I did some mistakes and he left me, but now he have everything." and my dad say "its coming night lets go to sleep." and we say "alright." and we go to in the cave and we lay on the ground and we fall asleep.

When we all wake up, and my dad say "well, it was great to I see my sons again and more special Nightscale because I never seen him before now." and I say "I'm happy than I finally found my parents, but now we need to go." an my parents say "bye Nihtscale, you will miss us." I hug them and I say "bye." and we take off.

When we returned Snowfre say "finally back." and I say "yes." and she say "you finally found your parents after twenty and six years." and I say "yes, thank you Snowfire.".


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter [8] The End...**

 **[Toothless POV]**

When we returned Snowfre say "finally back." and I say "yes." and she say "you finally found your parents after twenty and six years." and I say "yes, thank you Snowfire." and she say "lets we now go to get some food for Snowscale." and I say "alright." and we take off.

When we arrived to the feeding station, I get three barrels and I give one on Snowfire and one on Snowscale and we started to eat, when we done Snowfire say "lets we go to sunbathing." and I say "alright, lets we go." and we take off, when we arrived we lay on the sand and we started to sunbathing, and Snowscale say "how much time we will sunbathing?" and Snowfire say "two hours." and we started to sunbathing.

After two hours I and Snowscale we stand up but Snowfire again was asleep, and Snowscale say "she again fall asleep, lets we woke up her." and we woke up her, and Snowscale say "mom you again fall asleep." and Snowfire say "I know, just every time when I sunbathing I fall asleep." and Snowscale say "why?" and Snowfire say "I don't know, so what we will do?" and I say "lets we go in the cave and we play." and Snowscale say "yes, lets we go." and we started to walk to the cave.

Author: I know its really short but I ran out from ideas don't hate me.

Snowfire: bye guys, it was awesome specially for me, and all of you will see me again not here of course in another book "The life of Dragons" it will be something like this book but this time it will be for me and it will be nowadays.

Toothless: bye all, it was really fun for me.

Snowscale: bye friends, its awesome to I have parents like my, but I'm sad because this book ends.


End file.
